The Truth
by xLovexStonedxl3
Summary: Nick loves Lilly. Lilly love Nick. Mileys in the middle. What's gunna happen?
1. I don't love Nick Jonas

**I don't know what I'm even waiting for,**

**He'll never look at me the way he looks at her. . .**

Lily's POV

He's so adorable, the big brown curly hair and eyes you could just melt in. Too bad he's already in love with Miley. . .

Nick and Miley have been going out for 2 months now. It kills me to watch them together. Of course I've had a crush before, but never like this. This was no crush, its _love,_ I'm sure of it. It's so hard to admit my feelings, but I know eventually the truth will come out. It was nine o'clock at night. I got a call from Miley:

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily" I heard Miley sniffling quitley

"Oh my God what's wrong!?"

". . ." she didn't answer, a minute of silence.

I heard a sniffle and a deep breathe, she responded:

"It's Nick. He dumped me."

"Oh no. . ." I know its wrong, but I began to realize I may finally have a shot with him

Miley continued:

"You know what Lily its ok, I was having second thoughts about him anyway. The only reason I'm crying is because it was over the phone. Couldn't he have at least told me in person?!"

"Yeah that was really wrong of him. Curse his big curly hair and his. . ."

"I know you like him Lily, don't try to hide it"

My eyes widened. How did she know? I had to make sure she wouldn't tell

"What are you talking about? I do not like him"

"Oh yes you do"

"Oh yeah prove it"

"Ok well first the way you act around him just makes it obvious and second… I sorta read it in your diary"

"Miley!!"

"Well I've been suspicious lately. You seemed to always be uncomfortable when you were around me and nick. I'd rather you have him, I know he'll take care of you"

"Yeah sure, he does not like me back"

"Well I have to go, my dads yelling at me"

"Coming dad!" She shouted covering the phones microphone

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"And don't be so negative! You never know what's going on underneath that big curly hair"

"Ok ok, bye Miles"

"Bye Lily"

I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. After a while I went over to my windowsill.

I started thinking about what would happen if nick did like me back. . .

Well why do I even like nick? He just dumped a girl over the phone, my best friend! He's so shallow for that. But I realized how sometimes he can be so sweet, even sensitive. And when he sings all those songs, it's like he's glowing. That beautiful smile, those dark eyes, and that hair…..

Ok this little thinking session is not helping. I can't focus on Nick.

I'll telling myself:

"I don't love Nick, he's a big jerk."

Even though it's not exactly true, it's the only chance I have left of sleep peacefully tonight.

"I don't love Nick, he's a big jerk."

"I don't love Nick, he's a big jerk."

"I don't love Nick, he's a big jerk."

"I don't love Nick Jonas"

Nick Jonas, the name ringed in my head. I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

As I lay down, trying to repeat my sentence about nick, I started thinking more and more about him. I began to vision us together, me in his arms.

With that thought in my mind. . .I fell right asleep.


	2. His Confession

**I didn't do it to be mean**

**I needed to tell her the truth**

Nicks POV:

Of course I felt bad that I did that to Miley; I didn't mean to hurt her. I needed to tell her the truth.

I just don't love her like I thought I did.

I think Miley knew, knew that I have feelings for Lily. I think she figured out that things weren't going too smooth between us. Staying friends was the best thing to do.

She even understood that.

It was only a month ago I realized it was Lily who I truly loved; it was at Miley's birthday party. She was wearing a nice pink top and the cutest skirt. I've never seen Lily look so beautiful. I caught her staring at me, after a while she stopped paying attention to me. Did I do something wrong?

That night, once most of the guests were gone, I talked to Lily alone on the porch.

I started:

"So did you like the party tonight?" I said grinning

"Yeah it was really fun. A surprise party was the perfect idea. I wish I had a boyfriend who would do that for me..." she looked away

I straightened my face; I felt an awkward vibe coming

"Aw don't worry I know you'll get a boyfriend. You looked great tonight"

She looked back up and smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I'm glad you had a good time. Let's go check back with the birthday girl.

She nodded and headed back inside. I opened the door for her; she nodded a thank you and entered the house. I caught myself just standing there, staring at her. Her beautiful blonde hair pined back just enough to see her face. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy in a long time. I just didn't know why she became so much more comfortable with me.

Miley walked on the porch before I could get back inside. She came and gave me a kiss. I looked at her in a confused way. Her kiss didn't feel the same. No spark. And in those few moments, I realized I never loved Miley.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lily that entire rest of the week. I used every opportunity to talk to her. She's got me love stoned.


	3. My love

**This passion is driving me insane**

**I can't let this feeling of love escape me again**

**I need to be with him. . . but does he feel the same?**

Lily's POV:

Four weeks of this love Nick Jonas phase! Well . . . this love, I doubt this feeling will go away. Scratch that, this Nick Jonas obsession! He has been talking to me a lot lately. Miley doesn't mind, she won't tell me why but for some reason she knew he would start talking to me. I didn't even care what the reason was, as long as I was able to talk to him.

Summer was approaching, which meant the new Jonas Brothers tour was about to take off. Starting at New Jersey, the east coast. I was going to miss him so much, but I don't know what to say to let him know how much I care about him. I had one week left to show Nick he's important to me. Do I tell him how I feel?

Nicks POV:

I'm leaving in a week to go on tour. I love to perform and see fans but I don't want to leave Lily. We have been talking so much in the past month or so. Of course I can't stop my entire tour just to stay with a girl, even though I'm considering it. I want Lily to know how much I really care about her. Do I tell her how I feel?

Lily was dropped of at Nick's house with Miley to say goodbye. It would be four months before they were to see each other again. A day was long enough. A black tear ran down Lily's face. She wiped it off and fixed her now-smudged eyeliner. She didn't want to make this harder than it already was.

Joe and Kevin gave everyone a hug and kissed there girlfriends goodbye. As they started loading the car, nick yelled:

"Oh my God! I forgot something! Lily can you come back in the house with me?"

Lily looked at Miley. Miley just shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand towards the house. Lily walked back with Nick to his bedroom.

"So what did you forget?" Lily questioned

"Well it's not actually a thing . . . more of. . ."

". . .Yes?" Lily waited another minute for an answer.

Nick walked closer to Lily; he grabbed both of her hands and looked up at her.

Lily felt like fainting, had this been the moment she was waiting for?

"I need to tell you something Lily"

"I'm listening"

"Lily . . . I . . . I love you"

Her heart felt as if it skipped a beat, she responded

"I love you too"

They just stood there for a couple minutes, holding each others hands, gazing into one another's eyes.

Nick finally made a moved. He took a step closer and leaned towards Lily, they both saw the love in each others eyes.

He eventually got close enough and went in for a kiss. It lasted for a solid three minutes. Both teenagers knew that this might be the last time they can really spend time together, especially alone.

Pulling back, Lily became teary-eyed.

"I don't want you to leave"

"I don't want to leave you"

"I'm gunna miss you so much. Promise you'll wait for me?

"Maybe there's a way we can stay together.

Nick shot a confused look at Lily. She continued:

"Well it is the summer, my parents are going through a tough time so maybe I could come with you?"

"That's the best idea ever!"

Lily laughed and opened her cell phone, she dialed her home number. Nick ran downstairs to stall before Lily's mom made her decision. Everyone could see he looked extra happy.

Lily ran downstairs

"My mom said yes!"

Nick ran to Lily, wrapped his arms around her and spun around. She's never seen his smile look so striking before.

They stood there in each others arms. They both never wanted this moment to end.

They kissed once more and headed out to pack Lily's things.

Lily's POV:

He loves me back. I never want this to end. I'm so glad I'll be able to see him everyday this summer. After that kiss I don't think I'd be able to stay away from him. . .

Nick POV:

She loves me back. I never want this to end. I can't believe I kissed her. I don't think I could go all summer without seeing her after that. I don't think anything else can get this close to _perfect._


End file.
